


Островитяне

by visvim



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Но в то же время уже не друзья, друзья детства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visvim/pseuds/visvim
Summary: Ренджун встречает Джемина так, как встречают смерть выжатые жизнью до последней капли старики, и как ждут ясной и безоблачной ночи астрономы в обнимку с телескопамиКак он хотел встретить его очень и очень давно.





	Островитяне

Я под твоим окном. Выходи. 

Ренджун с недоверием пялится в свой кнопочный телефон, прежде чем аккуратно отложить скетчбук с набросками нового комикса в сторону и подскочить с постели, на цыпочках подойдя к оконной раме. С опаской выглянув со стороны, тот действительно замечает у себя во дворе розовую макушку Джемина. 

— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь? — шипит Ренджун, поднимая створку и высовывая свою голову наружу, невольно поёживаясь от прохладного ночного воздуха. Джемин ослепительно улыбается и машет рукой в качестве приветствия. Придурок. 

— Пришёл вызволить принцессу из заточения в башне. 

— Сейчас эта принцесса кинет тебе в морду свой новый и ультра навороченный мобильник, да так, что у тебя вместо носа Марианская впадина останется. 

Джемин по-детски надувает губки и смеётся. 

— Выходи, Ренджун-а, гулять пойдём.

— Никуда мы не пойдём. Ты забыл, что я под домашним арестом? 

Ренджун вот уже четвёртый день подряд ходит только в школу и обратно, потому что родители крайне недовольны его низкой успеваемостью по некоторым школьным предметам. Не то чтобы это было незаслуженно...просто парня больше интересовало рисование комиксов в скетчбуке, нежели скучные и непонятные уравнения по математике в его домашнем задании. К тому же совсем недавно Ренджун разбил свой смартфон и взрослые в качестве профилактики решили отдать ему старый кнопочный (да и к тому же поломанный — звонить с него было нельзя), что отрезало от него любой способ, кроме смсок, как-либо связаться со своими друзьями: Донхёком и Джено. И Джемином. 

— Не будь занудой и выходи, — закатывает глаза Джемин, чуть позже добавляя едва слышимое «я соскучился». 

Ренджун давится этим признанием поперёк горла, словно рыбной костью, и нервно прикусывает губу. 

К чёрту. 

Кеды и толстовку он надевает уже во дворе, после того, как без проблем спускается по едва живой трубе вниз, (Ренджун ведь худенький совсем) не беспокоясь о пижамных шортах и чуть влажных из-за недавнего похода в душ волосах. 

Джемин встречает его крепким объятием, которое укутывает его своим теплом, словно одеяло, и щекотно тычется носом в макушку, вдыхая апельсиновый запах шампуня Ренджуна. 

— Простудишься ведь, — шепчет он и улыбается, натягивая ему капюшон на голову. Ренджун смущённо отводит взгляд в сторону, однако не спешит отпрянуть от более высокого парня, ещё глубже пряча кончик носа в основании его шеи. Он тоже соскучился. Пусть и ни за что не признается в этом.

***

— Что мы здесь вообще делаем? — задаёт вопрос Ренджун и оглядывается по сторонам. 

Старый причал встречает их миксом из запахов прогнившего сырого дерева, ила и хвойных деревьев. Доски под подошвой кроссовок протяжно скрипят и прогибаются, заставляя Ренджуна то и дело затаивать дыхание и внимательно следить за каждым своим шагом, а кромешная темнота и поверхность небольшого пирса, едва освещаемая половинкой луны на черничном небе, только больше усиливала его тревожность.

Джемин безмолвно берёт руку Ренджуна в свою и тот благодарно сжимает его пальцы в ответ. 

— Помнишь, как мы в детстве катались на остров вместе с дедушкой Минхо? 

— Остров? — Ренджун хмурится, пытаясь припомнить о чём идёт речь. Затем, складки на его лбу раглаживаются и он устремляет заинтересованный взгляд в сторону Джемина. — Тот самый? Ну да, в первый раз мы украли у него лодку и нам здорово потом досталось. И от родителей, и от дедушки Минхо. А всё из-за книжки Тома Сойера, которую нам задали в школе, и твоей навязчивой идеи повторить его приключение!

— Неправда! — возмущённо возражает Джемин, заставляя Ренджуна рассмеяться. — Можешь притворяться невинной овечкой сколько твоей душе угодно, но меня ты не обманешь. Ты не меньше меня был согласен на эту затею.

Ренджун слабо бьёт его по плечу — на большее попросту не хватает сил в его худощавом теле — но это не мешает Джемину закатить целый спектакль одного актёра и обвинить Ренджуна в пунцовом синяке, который, по его же словам, обязательно появится на следующее утро.

— Когда-нибудь мы попадём в тюрьму из-за твоих бредовых идей, — ворчит Ренджун просто для того, чтобы поворчать, на что Джемин любовно улыбается и крепко обнимает его из-за внезапного приступа нежности. 

— Если рядом будешь ты, то я на всё согласен, Инджунни. 

Ренджун делает вид, что увлечён невесть откуда взявшейся паутиной в своих волосах, а не тем фактом, что его диафрагма болезненно сжимается каждый раз, когда Джемин говорит нечто подобное.   
Каждый раз, когда он не находится с ответом, проглатывая несказанное, словно горькую таблетку от кашля — быстро и с отвратительным послевкусием во рту. 

— Мы пришли, — Джемин останавливается на краю причала и указывает пальцем на поверхность воды. Ренджун робко заглядывает в воду — та выглядит, как чёрная дыра, и совсем не внушает доверия — и замечает лодку. Его глаза округляются.

— Ты с ума сошёл? 

— Может и сошёл, — отвечает Джемин. — Я вчера заглянул в гости к дедушке Минхо. Мне помогли её починить.

Ренджун с сомнением уставился на хлипкий объект передвижения. С одной стороны, ему не хотелось подвергать их обоих опасности утонуть или заплыть не туда, а с другой...дедушка Минхо всю жизнь проработал на этом причале и уж точно знал, как заделывать дыры. К тому же, они с Джемином так часто плавали на их остров, что даже вслепую могут добраться до туда. 

— Хорошо, — сдаётся Ренджун, — но вёслами работать будешь ты.

— Без проблем, — Джемин улыбается и забирается внутрь лодки, после чего протягивает руку Ренджуну, приглашая присоединиться.

Ренджун взволнованно выдыхает и протягивает руку в ответ.   
По-другому он не может.

***

Когда Ренджун ступает ногами на каменное побережье, то не может удержаться, чтобы не закрыть глаза и не втянуть носом воздух. Пахло самодельными кострами, припасённым специально для этого случая школьным завтраком и привкусом пресной глины на губах — они тогда воображали себя индейцами и изрисовали лица друг друга незатейливыми полосами, как в чёрно-белых кинофильмах. Пахло детством.

— Ренджун?

Ренджуну кажется, что сейчас он поднимет дрожащие веки и перед ним — снова двенадцатилетний Джемин. Блестящие глаза и вороные волосы, в них — перо неизвестной им ранее птицы (на деле же самая заурядная чайка) и улыбка без переднего молочного зуба. 

Всё равно самая прекрасная.

— Спасибо, — говорит Ренджун перед тем, как открыть глаза. Джемин улыбается.

Они привязывают лодку к стволу изуродованного дерева и ложатся на холодный песок прямо в одежде, не беспокоясь о крохотных песчинках в волосах, вперемешку с камнями под поясницами. 

Джемин подмечает, что теперь на небе видно гораздо больше звёзд, нежели в городе, и Ренджун воодушевлённо объясняет, как это связано со световым излучением от искусственного освещения по ту сторону реки: фонарей и рекламных щитов. Джемин фыркает и говорит, что всё это ерунда, и звёзды видны лучше только потому, что он сейчас рядом с ним, за что незамедлительно получает кулаком в бок от смущённого до крайности Ренджуна. Как хорошо, что ночью невозможно заметить покрасневших щёк.

— Лодку мне помог починить сын дедушки Минхо. Он умер год назад, представляешь? — вдруг говорит Джемин.

Ренджун кивает, потому что это вполне логично — он был старым и посвятил всю свою жизнь физическому труду. Только вот как-то тоскливо и что-то сжимается внутри, под рёбрами, когда умирает частица прошлого.

— Теперь понятно, почему за старым причалом никто больше не ухаживает.

— Потому что некому? — спрашивает Джемин.

— Потому что незачем.

***

Ренджун просыпается от ощущения чего-то холодного и омерзительно липкого на своих щеках. Чуть позже, слегка оклемавшись от дрёмы, он открывает глаза и замечает склонившегося над ним Джемина, что-то старательно вырисовывающего на его молочных скулах. 

— Хочешь поиграть в индейцев? — спрашивает Джемин. — Как раньше.

— Нет, — отвечает Ренджун. — Как раньше уже не получится. 

Джемин заметно расстраивается и Ренджун не понимает, что сказал не так. Они ведь больше не двенадцатилетние мальчишки, ворующие чужие лодки, клетчатые пледы и упаковку овсяного печенья с шоколадной крошкой из верхних ящиков на кухне. Они больше не дети. И даже не друзья. 

Теперь нет.

Ренджун касается чужой ладони, испачканной в глине, чтобы намазать её себе на дрожащие пальцы, и одним простым движением выводит неровную линию по носу, задерживаясь на самом кончике. Джемин выдыхает и Ренджун чувствует его горячее дыхание на своей коже, пробирающее до основания костей. 

Он игнорирует то, что ему на самом деле безбожно нравится это чувство. 

***

— Не хочу уплывать отсюда, — признаётся Джемин. 

Они всё ещё лежат на ледяном песке — Ренджун пытается (как оказалось: тщетно) отследить момент, когда небо начинает терять свою черноту и становится аквамариновым, но у него не получается — и прохладный ветер с поверхности воды безжалостно треплет им сожжённые от постоянных перекрашиваний волосы. 

— Я тоже, — отвечает спустя какое-то время Ренджун. — Здесь как будто не существует времени. Как будто не существует ничего, кроме...

— Нас.

Ренджун встречает Джемина на полпути. Позволяет жадно зацеловывать себя в фарфоровые губы и шею, задирать толстовку и прикасаться к нежной коже бёдер под шортами, торопливо нашёптывая на ухо бессмысленности и осмысленности  
Прижиматься всем телом и естеством только ближе, сильнее, отчаянее.

Ренджун встречает Джемина так, как встречают смерть выжатые жизнью до последней капли старики, и как ждут ясной и безоблачной погоды астрономы в обнимку с телескопами  
Как он хотел встретить его очень и очень давно.

И как-то сразу забываются проблемы со школой, безостановочные крики родителей за стенкой и их возможныйразвод в будущем. Забывается глупый Донхёк с его безнадёжным крашем на Минхёна и Минхён с его планами на возвращение в Канаду, где для Донхёка попросту нет места. Забывается дедушка Минхо и его старый причал с крохотным доком, до которому никому теперь нет никакого дела. Из памяти также стираются заговорщические улыбки Тома Сойера и Гелькберри Финна, индейцы и неделя без сладостей в качестве наказания за кражу чужого(собственного) имущества.

Остаются только острые камни под рёбрами и хрустящий — точно печенье из детства — песок на зубах и губах  
А ещё они —  
Островитяне


End file.
